


密码 08

by GuduPaopao



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuduPaopao/pseuds/GuduPaopao





	密码 08

08 陷入

 

王源被王俊凯压在床上的时候还觉得有些恍惚，没有挣扎没有排斥，记忆在这个时候很过分地如潮水席卷而至。

他还记得他遇见王俊凯的那一天，王俊凯让他跟着他学习地质分析，王源说，教官不会同意的，我们俩会挨骂。

王俊凯不以为意，说挨骂就挨骂呗，大不了我们一起挨骂。

王源虽然有的时候会耍些小聪明逃掉课程，但是还从来没有被教官训过，更何况这个学校的教官可是非一般的厉害，真要训起人来就不是说两句那么简单了。

所以后来他和王俊凯被教官罚绕校跑十圈并且命令不能吃晚餐，王源一听到晚餐没了的时候心里是真的埋怨王俊凯的，鼓着嘴气的不想说话，王俊凯跑他前面看不到他滑稽的生气的表情，他自然也没注意到王俊凯越来越苍白的脸色。

 

王俊凯脚步越来越浮，王源跑在后头多少也察觉出了不对劲，刚想出声询问王俊凯便倒下了。

“喂喂喂王俊凯！”王源眼疾手快地冲上去扶住王俊凯，王俊凯跟滩泥一样趴在了王源身上。

王俊凯完全失去了力气，双眼紧闭，脸色苍白，浑身被汗浸湿，整个人像刚从水中捞起的鱼似的。

王源看着王俊凯这个样子也有点心慌，把王俊凯挪了挪打算把他背到背上，谁料意识恍惚的王俊凯根本就不配合，王源刚转个身他就倒在了地上，后脑勺磕到地面发出了很响的一声，王源手心都出汗了，连忙把王俊凯的脑袋拖到自己怀里揉揉揉，也不在意王俊凯是否听得见，嘴里一直念叨着对不起对不起。

那磕的一下总算把王俊凯的意识磕回来了一点，王源还在给他揉着有些疼痛的后脑勺，王俊凯只觉得自己浑身的力气都被抽去了，连动嘴皮说话都有些吃力，张嘴好半天才叫出了王源的名字。

“啊…你醒啦，你吓我一大跳……”王源见他脸色仍然苍白，悬着的心还是没有放下来，“你是低血糖吗？”

询问带着肯定，就算王俊凯不承认王源也能猜个七八分，王俊凯估摸是为了当特工，特地隐瞒了自己的有低血糖的事情，“每年的体检你究竟是怎么混过去的。”

王俊凯从鼻子里哼出一声，缓了口气，说：“和护士撒个娇就过去了。”

王源撇了撇嘴，实在脑补不出王俊凯175的身高和护士姐姐撒娇的样子，说实在的，王俊凯175的身高总是容易让人忘记他才15岁的事实，比如王源在认识王俊凯的这5个小时以来已经忘记三次了。

 

“你还难受吗？”王源问。

 

王俊凯点点头，在王源怀里找了个舒服的位置靠着，用气音说道：“你别动，也别说话，让我休息一会儿，一会儿就好了。”

低血糖发作不会很频繁，但总是很突然，这一方面也给王俊凯隐瞒病情带来了便利，一方面也很烦恼该如何在突然发作的时候有解决的办法。

 

现在倒好了，因为现在有王源在。

 

特工学校很大，环境也很特殊，所谓的绕校跑，路程是包括平时特殊训练的密林和后山，所以十圈已经是很不得了的路程了，王俊凯和王源现在所处的位置是在密林外围，没有摄像头，更没有学生会在晚餐的时间跑到这个地方来。

 

……

 

 

身下忽然一凉，王源从回忆中抽身而退，发现自己的裤子已经被王俊凯扒掉了，连衣服都被解开了扣子，胸膛暴露在空气中，有些懊恼自己怎么在这个时候走神，王源没好气地说了句：“我对着你我没感觉！”

“没关系，”王俊凯的笑容是过分的自信，“我知道该怎么让你有感觉。”

 

啧。

 

王俊凯吻上王源的侧颈，觉着王源是典型的口嫌体正直，在山洞的时候王俊凯就发现了王源对他的亲吻很没抵抗力，更别说现在更为亲密的触碰了。

王源的肌肉线条很漂亮，不会过于厚实和强壮，手臂因为撑在床上而拉出漂亮的肌肉线条，王俊凯有些痴迷地吻上王源的手臂，很色气地伸出舌尖舔了舔王源温润的皮肤，王源脑袋一麻，忍不住破口大骂：“卧槽王俊凯你能不能不要跟个色老头似的！”

王俊凯不理他，偏头就叼住了王源一侧的乳首，咬在嘴里狠狠一嘬。

余下的话被王俊凯这一咬一吻硬生生卡在喉咙里，渐渐失去气力，王源妥协般地躺倒在床上，手不由自主扶住了王俊凯的肩膀，想将这个在自己身上作祟的人推开，王俊凯却突然伸出手臂将他拥入怀中，太过熟悉的方式让王源不由的一愣。

接吻的方式很温柔，唇舌交缠的时候王源都忍不住伸出手环住王俊凯的腰身，感觉到王俊凯身上的散发的热气在一点点将自己炙烤，那下身的坚硬更是不断地顶弄着自己的腰腹。

欲望的闸门就在眼前，王源哪里能放任自己被这样的欲望支配，双腿猛地夹着王俊凯精瘦的腰，使力翻了个身子将王俊凯压在身下，吻毫不客气地侵占王俊凯口腔内的领地。

吻也越来越霸道，沾湿在嘴边的唾液都分不清是谁的，王源直起身脱掉自己的上衣丢在一边，王俊凯扶着他的腰，王源的腰腹有几道不太明显的伤痕，王俊凯却并不认为难看，反而是爱不释手地不断抚摸那几处伤痕，这几道伤痕都在不断提醒王俊凯，他即将征服的人并不普通。

 

“你硬了。”王俊凯勾着笑容，一手摁着王源的后脑迫使他再次俯下身来接吻，深沉的话语吐息在两人相贴的唇间。

 

“恩。”王源也十分大方地承认自己已经硬了的事情，手也学着王俊凯的方式拖着王俊凯的后脑，清澈的声线说着霸道的情话，“为了上你。”

 

像是听到了很可笑的事情，王俊凯配合地笑了两声，勾着王源的舌头吮吸，手也揉上王源的后腰，让两人早就坚硬如铁的地方也紧紧相贴，吻辗转落在王源嘴角，王俊凯说：“上我？你倒可以试试——小兔子特工。”

结尾的称呼简直是挑衅，王源手指夹住王俊凯的乳首揉弄，像是为了证明自己不是善类，另一手也滑到了王俊凯的胯间，满意地听得王俊凯一声抽气，坚硬的火热捏在掌间慢慢滑动，王源占据主权，寻着王俊凯的唇舌也是一番纠缠，动作不算温柔，却刚刚好将王俊凯的快感挑起来。

“源源……”王俊凯半眯着眼睛，情难自禁地就这么叫了王源，本只是情动时的一声普通的称呼，却足以让王源顿住了手上的动作。

手腕就在那么一瞬间被桎梏，王俊凯反身将王源重新压在了身下，堵住了王源即将脱口而出的怒骂反抗。

手绕到穴口，轻轻按压揉捻，因为快感和情欲的刺激那里早就湿腻腻的不像话，极容易地探入两指做扩张，王俊凯没什么经验，扩张没两下便提枪上阵，低声一句“上了。”便冲到了底。

“唔！”王源疼的皱起脸，唇紧紧抿着，屏息绷起身子像等待着疼痛过去。

王俊凯也觉得自己有些过于粗暴，便凑过去吻王源的嘴，手指在王源乳尖上按压，下身停在王源体内不敢动。

疼痛渐渐过去了，剩下的仅是被坚硬堵着身体的饱胀和难耐，王源舔吻王俊凯的薄唇，喘道：“动一动。”

得到了许可，王俊凯开始在王源身体里缓慢地抽插起来，一开始动作还不敢太大，生怕弄疼了王源，只是看着王源的脸渐渐染上了情欲，低声咿呀叫着，似乎被快感淹没，王俊凯这才敢放大动作，快速耸动下身。

整搜船是作为据点漂浮在海面上，船的制作自然也是很特殊的材料，客房内的隔音效果好到在里面开一枪外面都不会听得到，深知这点的两个人更是放肆，王俊凯把王源压在床上狠狠操弄，王源也毫不遮掩地放声呻吟。

空气中弥漫着潮湿咸腥，两具黏腻的躯体交缠在一起，王俊凯快速挺动下身，脸上起了薄汗，额发汗湿地服帖在光洁的额头上，王俊凯微微张着唇换气，很邪气地伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的虎牙。

王源白腻纤细的身子被一览无遗，狰狞的火热不断进出着这具洁净的身体，心底的征服欲在叫嚣，这样更是刺激了王俊凯的身心，下腹一紧，狠狠在王源体内冲撞了一下，毫无保留地射在了王源身体里。

两人几乎是同时高潮，王俊凯趴在王源身上平缓气息，王源也是被弄得没了力气，任由王俊凯抱着，只是后穴不断有湿腻的液体流出，让王源怎么也无法安心入睡。

王俊凯吻了吻王源的额头，说：“我带你去洗澡。”

王源点点头，直起身的时候不由得揉了揉酸麻的腰，看着一片狼藉的床面还有些难为情，问道：“床单怎么办？”

明眼人看到这片狼藉都能猜测出来发生了什么事。

王俊凯很潇洒，把床单掀起来，团成团，打开房内的圆窗，将床单塞了出去扔进海里。

“在海面乱扔垃圾要罚款的。”王源白了王俊凯一眼。

“没关系，”王俊凯捡了地上王源丢掉的衣服递给王源，“我们局有的是钱。”

 

……

 

 

一场情事过后时间也过得格外的快，王源还穿着自己那身军装，王俊凯是换回了T局特制的特工衣服，和Lina那身很相似，王源看了还很有闲心地调笑，说王俊凯和Lina穿情侣装。

刘志宏送来王俊凯的衣服以后又跑出去吩咐飞行员就位，房间内只有他们两个人，两人刚刚干了个爽，关系自然也和先前不同，王俊凯听了王源的调笑没有生气，反而压着王源的后脑勺在王源嘴上狠狠亲了一下，说：“你要这么说我可就理解为你吃醋了，王先生。”

“你想多了，王先生。”

王源踹了王俊凯一脚，刚想开门出去，打开门才发现Lina就站在门口外，也不敲门，还是一如不久前见到的时候那样高冷。

隔音效果很好，王源也不担心刚才他们的对话会被Lina听见，看到Lina便自然地拿出官方微笑，和Lina打了声招呼。

Lina没理会他，绕过他走向王俊凯，感情这种东西也是奇怪，它能让一个高傲的女人迅速柔软下来，正如现在的Lina，她轻轻握着王俊凯的手，即便被王俊凯不着痕迹地挣脱开来也不介意，漂亮的眼里尽是毫不掩饰的爱慕，她说：“你这次任务要小心。”

“知道。”王俊凯笑道。

“……我…我会在这里等你，如果有危险我一定第一时刻到达。”

王俊凯有些敷衍的点了点头，笑容不及眼底。

王源是不能理解王俊凯那样对待Lina的态度，但是他却能理解Lina那样喜欢一个人时的感觉。

他曾经也是暗恋着王俊凯，不过好在的是，王俊凯也刚刚好的暗恋着他。

“走吧。”王俊凯走过来对王源说。

“看什么？”见王源正目不转睛凝视着自己，王俊凯手摸了摸自己的脸，“我脸上粘东西了？”

王源嗤笑了一声，说：“没看什么，就看你傻。”

 

怎么就傻到了喜欢上了那个叫做王源的人。

 

TBC


End file.
